Action ou Vérité?
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Suite à un action ou vérité qui tourne mal, Ginny se retrouve confrontée à un Remus Lupin borné et plus misanthrope que jamais. Petite fic qui démontre qu'avec un peu de cran et de détermination, une gamine de 16 ans peut parfois changer bien des choses..
1. Première partie

**Action ou Vérité ?**

****

**1ère Partie**

« Ginny, action ou vérité ? » demanda Harry à la rouquine juste en face de lui.

« Action ! » répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Harry eut un sourire dangereux et la jeune Weasley sentit sa détermination pâlir quelque peu. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et elle étaient installés en indien sur le sol du petit salon, loin des braillements de Mrs Black. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd était en pleine effervescence, l'une des réunions de l'Ordre venait de se terminer.

« Tu embrasses la première personne qui entre dans cette pièce. » dit le garçon à lunettes en désignant la porte du petit salon.

« Sur la joue, hein ! » objecta Ron en jetant un coup d'œil furieux à son meilleur ami.

« Allons, petit frère, ne joue pas de ton Ron ! » dit Fred.

« Un vrai baiser, bien sûr, pas de la gnognotte ! Hein oui, Gin ? » assura George.

La rousse hocha courageusement la tête, même si elle n'était pas rassurée.

« Imagine que ça tombe sur Maugrey. » marmonna Hermione qui était à égalité avec Ron question « rabat-joie attitude ». Il était de notoriété publique que la jeune fille détestait tous ces « jeux puérils, manipulateurs et vicieux » comme Action ou Vérité.

« Oh, Hermione, arrête de parler de malheur ! » gémit Ginny avec une mine dégoûtée.

« C'est le jeu ! » dit Harry en souriant comme un dément. « On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, Weasley ! »

Ginny lui passa la langue, essayant de se donner un air serein. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Pour passer le temps, ils continuèrent le jeu (Harry dut marcher sur les mains pendant 5 secondes entières, Ron força Hermione à avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment rien passé avec Krum, malgré une amitié sincère, Fred apprit à faire des petits bonshommes sans rire et George dut manger une part de gâteau avec les pieds !)

Harry s'apprêtait à leur avouer la plus grande honte de sa vie quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait le nouvel arrivant. Un moment, elle eut peur que ce fut une femme, mais elle fut vite rassurée. Enfin presque…

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Harry, Dumbledore veut te voir tout de suite. » dit Remus Lupin par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

A son grand étonnement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny. Hermione étouffa un petit cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, et Ron ouvrit la sienne comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Les autres garçons, après un moment d'étonnement, sourirent comme des déments.

« Harry… ? » répéta Remus, surpris.

Fred, George et Harry se levèrent en même temps. En quelques secondes, ils avaient rejoint leur ancien professeur.

« Je… Enfin, Dumbledore aimerait te voir seul, Harry. » dit Remus, de plus en plus troublé par l'attitude des jeunes gens.

« Je vais aller le voir. » répondit le jeune homme. « Seul. Mais avant ça, on aurait besoin de vous. »

Remus haussa les sourcils. Besoin de lui ? Harry l'entraîna à l'intérieur, tandis que les jumeaux refermaient la porte derrière lui.

« Asseyez-vous. » dit Fred.

« Ce ne sera pas long, ne vous inquiétez pas. » ajouta George avec un clin d'œil.

Et, quand Fred et George vous disaient de ne pas vous inquiéter, il y avait de quoi s'alarmer, Remus le savait. Il s'assit prudemment sur le fauteuil, tandis que les trois autres se levaient.

« Ginny… » fit Harry en faisant signe à la rouquine de s'approcher. « A toi de jouer. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un sourire timide.

Elle s'assit à sa gauche et le fixa un moment. Remus sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer ; il pouvait sentir la nervosité de la jeune fille en face de lui et éprouvait des difficultés à en déterminer la source.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce qui se pa… » demanda-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Ginny venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Laissez vous faire, professeur. » dit-elle doucement avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle posait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur s'emballa, son cerveau fut comme grisé, ses muscles se crispèrent et son sang afflua dans ses veines à une vitesse anormale. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille en face de lui, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien. Ses sens explosèrent ; il voulait plus. L'instinct du loup refaisait surface et s'emparait de lui.

Il interrompit brutalement le baiser, reprenant ses esprits. Sans un mot, le visage fermé à toute expression, il se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui, ignorant la mine désappointée de la jeune Weasley.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Les six adolescents se regardèrent, étonnés et un peu coupables.

« Vous croyez qu'il est fâché ? » demanda Harry.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux, conscients de la réponse.

« Enfin, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Un bête baiser, pas une vraie pelle. » marmonna Fred en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

« C'est un lycanthrope. » répliqua Hermione d'une voix sèche. « Il n'est pas comme tous les autres. Il aurait fallu penser à ça avant de le forcer ! »

« Personne ne l'a forcé ! » dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on l'ait prévenu de quoi que ce soit, en tout cas ! » claqua la préfète.

« C'est le jeu, Hermione ! » rétorqua Ron.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Ginny, qui n'avait encore rien dit, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore, Harry. » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Voilà la première partie de ce one-shot… Ca vous a plu ? ;-) Je dois vous avouer que je préfère les Remus/Hermione aux Remus/Ginny, mais notre rat de bibliothèque n'aurait pas collé avec l'idée… je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait embrassé un professeur contre son gré, surtout ! ;-)


	2. Deuxième partie

Tahaaaa ! Voici la deuxième partie de ce one-shot, enfin ! Je remercie tous mes adorales reviewers (13 ! un chiffre qui porte bonheur, malgré ce qu'on en dit ;-) ainsi que ceux d'Alea Jacta Est… Je ne pensais pas me remettre aussi vite à écrire après la lecture du tome 6, mais je me suis trompée… Enfin, en ce qui concerne des trucs anodins, parce que le reste, j'ai toujours un peu du mal à m'en remettre !

**M4r13** : Coucou toi ! Héhé, je me suis bien marée en lisant ta review ;-) J'ai été trèèèès contente de la tournure qu'a pris le tome 6 en ce qui concerne notre Moony national… ;-) Je suis tri tri contente que ça te plaise, la miss ! Merciiii //_jappe à la manière de Moony_/

**Virg05** : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ;-)

**Habby** : Bonjour toi //_très heureuse de recevoir une review de miss Habby_/ Héhé, j'aime tellement le vrai Remus que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le dénaturer ! Maîtriser ce genre de personnages est une tâche ardue, que certains réussissent à merveille //_un coup d'œil en direction de Fred & Georg, Wallen et Titou_/ Haaaa, je vais t'avouer que je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce genre de couple (préfère largement les MumusMione) mais les relations prof/élèves (et celles avec une grande différence d'âge) m'ont toujours beaucoup plu… Peut-être c'est le syndrome de « l'amour envers et contre tout », je ne sais pas… Mon côté fleur bleue, je sais ! Bon, je vais peut-être arrêter de blablater et te remercier pour cette charmante review et tes tout aussi charmants compliments ! MERCI ! D

**Vény**** Rouge** : Voilà la suite, la miss ! (ou Mister, on ne sait jamais ! ;-) Merci beaucoup !

**Bibidibabidibou** : Ah, j'adore ton pseudo ! lol ;-) Merci beaucoup ! J'aime beaucoup le fait que tu apprécies mon style sans détails superflus, je trouve que c'est par la simplicité qu'on transmet le plus d'émotions, en laissant libre cours à l'imagination ;-) Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je suis comblée !

**Lyane** : La voilà, miss ! Contente que ça te plaise ;-)

**Faby.fan** : Je vais te dire un truc : je serais plutôt du genre Hermione-la-Grincheuse en ce qui concerne le jeu action ou vérité… _à fortiori_ quand on joue avec Fred et George ! lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ;-)

**Nfertiti** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Ados pervers ? T'exagères pas un petit peu ? Non ? Vraiment pas //_roule des yeux_/ Bon, d'accord, t'a un p'tit peu raison… lol, bisous ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira !

**Lunenoire** : Oui, pauvre de lui ! Notre Loupiot va en voire des vertes et des pas mûres avec notre rouquine !

**Touffue** : Bonjour toi ! Merci beaucoup ! Ah, mes autres fics… Pour Un été au terrier, Le chapitre 14 est déjà prêt, mais en ce qui concerne Mon Meilleur Ennemi… Je n'ai plus trop l'envie ni le courage de continuer à l'écrire, je suis désolée ! é.è Peut-être qu'un jour ça me reviendra, mais quand je pense à la suite de l'affaire, c'est tellement Mary-Sue que je me demande comment j'ai pu imaginer une histoire pareille ! Je crois que je décevrai plus de lecteurs en la continuant qu'en l'arrêtant, donc je m'abstiens pour le moment. Mais, sait-on jamais… Je te remercie pour m'encourager à ce point, ça me met le baume au cœur ! Bisous, merci de ton soutient, depuis le début //_éloge à ses reviewers de longue date, qu'elle adooooore_/

**Bellemione**: Merci ! Et oui, la suite arrive, patiente ! lol, bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ;-)

**Shetane** : Merci beaucoup ! Je te pardonne de mon retard, ça arrive à tout le monde (après tout, on ne vit pas que sur lol ;-) J'ai aussi pas mal de retard dans mes reviews à moi, ça me donne un peu de travail pour la semaine à venir ! Bisous, merci bôcoup ! ;-)

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Coucou toi ! Ah, oui, les MoonyMione ! Des fois, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écrit une GinnyMoony tellement le couple RemusHermione est omniprésent dans mon esprit ! Mais bon, consollons nous, la rouquin e n'est pas si mal ;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la miss ! D

**Trêve de bavardage ; Voici venu…**

**Action ou Vérité ?**

**2ème Partie**

Remus évita son regard pendant tout le repas. Après à peine une dizaine de minutes, il prétexta un mal de tête et quitta la salle à manger. Les jeunes s'entreregardèrent, l'air piteux.

Lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à se lever de table, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Mais Ginny, qui avait échafaudé son plan depuis l'après-midi, dit à Hermione qu'elle devait récupérer quelque chose dans le petit salon et redescendit aussitôt sec.

Au lieu de continuer à descendre, elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage et bifurqua vers la gauche. A la vue de la faible lumière qui passait sous la porte, elle inspira profondément et s'avança vers la chambre. Après trois coups frappés, elle entendit des bruits de pas étouffés à travers la porte, mais personne ne répondit.

« Ne faites pas semblant de dormir, professeur. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. » dit Ginny à voix haute, jouant sur l'intimidation.

Elle était audacieuse, elle le savait, mais il fallait jouer franc-jeu avec Remus Lupin. Après un instant de silence, elle entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas, puis la poignée de porte pivota lentement, s'ouvrant sur une haute silhouette dans l'ombre.

« Je peux vous parler ? » demanda Ginny.

Il hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête et l'invita à entrer. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, et elle pénétra dans sa chambre pour la première fois. Comme elle le supposait, elle était parfaitement en ordre, et la lumière tamisée des bougies magiques proférait à l'endroit une ambiance aussi mystérieuse que chaleureuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, et une bibliothèque bien chargée décorait les murs sombres propres à la demeure des Black. Un livre était ouvert sur le lit et elle devina qu'il était en train de lire lorsqu'elle avait frappé.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il semblait fébrile, même s'il essayait de se donner un air serein. Remus Lupin n'avait jamais su dissimuler ses émotions. Il pouvait se lire comme un livre ouvert.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. » commença Ginny calmement mais fermement.

Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer les petites jeunes filles éplorées. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle voulait le faire réagir, pouvoir changer les choses et réparer ce qu'elle avait fait en l'embrassant quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à nous dire. » répondit-il d'une voix dure.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. Il avait décidé de se la jouer Monsieur-qui-ne-veut-rien-savoir… Et bien, elle allait l'asticoter, il finirait bien par craquer.

« Vous ne voyez pas ? » répéta-t-elle. « Oh, moi je vois plein de choses. Par exemple, vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires. « Je ne veux rien savoir. » répliqua-t-il abruptement.

Elle s'empêcha à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Par Merlin, cet homme était adorable, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être borné lorsqu'on touchait à une corde sensible !

« C'était un pari. » expliqua-t-elle. « Action ou Vérité, vous connaissez ? C'est un jeu moldu. J'avais choisi action et Harry m'a ordonné d'embrasser la première personne qui entrerait dans la pièce. C'est tombé sur vous, et je suis désolée si ça ne vous a pas enchanté. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à la fois étonné et furieux.

« Vous auriez pu me dire à quoi m'attendre. J'aurais peut-être pris la chose avec plus de recul ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« On ne pouvait rien vous dire, c'était le jeu. » répondit-elle, agacée. « Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi un simple baiser vous met dans cet état. Je ne vous ai pas violé ! »

Sur son visage passa successivement plusieurs émotions : l'étonnement, le choc, puis l'indignation et enfin la colère. Elle soutint son regard ambré avec sérénité, sachant qu'à tout moment il pourrait décider de la jeter dehors. Mais il se contenta de détourner les yeux et de faire quelques pas à travers la chambre.

« Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles vous auriez dû vous abstenir de…de m'embrasser. » dit-il. « D'abord, vous me devez du respect et je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de vous, car je suis votre professeur. »

« Vous _étiez_ mon professeur. » rectifia aussitôt la rouquine.

Il refit inutilement son lit déjà impeccable. « Ensuite… je suis un loup-garou. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, ses yeux ambrés brillant de tristesse et de honte. Son regard, subitement, mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, troublée.

« Nous sommes tous humains. » dit-elle, un peu plus doucement cette-fois.

« Pas moi. » répliqua l'homme d'un ton bourru.

Elle releva subitement la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Je croyais que toutes ces années vous avaient été profitables, mais on dirait que non. » claqua-t-elle, irritée. « Vous êtes incapable de voir la vérité en face. Tous ces gens, qui vous aiment, ne se gardent pas le montrer, et vous, si aveugle, si buté. Vous vous limitez sans arrêt, vous vous mettez volontairement à part. On dirait que vous aimez jouer les martyrs. »

Il avait ouvert la bouche, choqué de la violence de ses propos. Se faire dire ses quatre vérités en face par une gamine de 16 ans, ça secoue. Peu à peu, la rouquine voyait son visage se décomposer, mais elle ne se démonta pas. Il fallait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Depuis le temps que ce manège durait… elle devait quelque chose, même si sa tentative demeurait infructueuse.

« Si un jour vous acceptez que les autres vous considère plus humain que Bellatrix Lestrange ou Lucius Malefoy, faites-moi signe. »

Elle se retourna vivement, croisant son regard ambré une dernière fois. C'était comme si cette dernière image était gravée sur sa rétine comme une image fantôme, ne cessant de la hanter. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée dorée de la porte, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, la retenant. Une grand main puissante, et pourtant incapable de faire le moindre mal. Elle le savait.

Elle se retourna lentement. Sa silhouette dans l'ombre lui semblait encore plus grande et majestueuse qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« C'est promis. » souffla-t-il.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que cous en pensez ! ;-)


	3. Troisième partie

**Action ou Vérité ?**

**3ème Partie**

Ginny s'installa dehors, sur le petit muret qui bordait le jardin du 12, place Grimmaurd. A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Ses parents, mais aussi les membres de l'Ordre, avaient organisé en cachette des festivités pour célébrer la fin de la scolarité du trio infernal, mais aussi l'anniversaire de Ginny.

Elle observa un moment la maison illuminée. C'était assez bouleversant de savoir qu'elle était à présent la seule à retourner à Poudlard en septembre. Les vacances n'auraient pas le même goût que les précédentes…

« Besoin de solitude ? »

Elle sursauta violemment. Il était là, devant elle, et elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il, toujours soucieux du bien-être des autres.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, c'est tout. »

« J'ai la réputation d'être discret… »

Elle hésita un instant, puis se lança.

« Marcher à pas de loup, c'est votre truc, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec Remus Lupin, elle avait pris l'habitude de surveiller chacune de ses paroles, de peur de le choquer. Et si jamais… ?

« Plutôt, oui. » dit-il en souriant.

Et son sourire était communicatif. La jeune fille se sentait soudain fébrile, et commença à entortiller les brins d'herbe autour de ses orteils.

« Vous avez beaucoup changé. » dit-il. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté une enfant en septembre et de retrouver une jeune fille aujourd'hui. »

« Merci. » dit-elle, sincèrement flattée. « Mais je n'ai aucun mérite. Tout le monde change. »

« Certaines personnes non… mais elles peuvent s'améliorer. » ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle soutint son regard ambré, hochant imperceptiblement la tête, ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement.

« Je peux vous faire la bise ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est mon anniversaire. »

Elle lui fit de grands yeux innocents, il leva les siens au ciel.

« Alors ce serait plutôt à moi de vous embrasser. » fit-il remarquer.

Elle sourit de plus balle et haussa les épaules. « Si vous insistez… »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, qui s'empourpra légèrement.

« Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur. » rappela-t-il en voyant son air extasié.

« Vous _étiez_ mon professeur. » rectifia-t-elle aussitôt.

« Ne soyez pas aussi sûre de vous, jeune fille… » glissa-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. « Vous… Vous voulez dire que… »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent petit à petit en un sourire, et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, l'embrassant à son tour.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Fin :-)

Une toute petite fin, je l'avoue… J'ai volontairement laissé l'ambiguïté de la dernière phrase, si quelqu'un se pose la question ;-) Niark niark niark !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas :) Je serai bientôt de retour avec un one-shot Harry/Pansy, et puis une mini-fic RemusHermione dont je viens d'avoir l'idée… Juste le temps de l'écrire, et hop !

Bisous à tous, et merci, merci, MERCI pour vos adorables reviews !

**Virg05** : Merci ;-)

**M4r13** : Héhé, non, la dernière des Weasley n'a décidément pas sa langue dans sa poche :-p Contente que ça t'ai plu, cocotte ! Merci, poutouilles ! ;-)

**Flo-fol-œil** : C'était un bon prétexte, ce jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Le hasard fait toujours bien les choses, dans les fics ! ;-) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait trèèèèès plaisir ;-) (on devrait fonder un Club, celui des « Remus shippers : Because Moony deserves love, too ! », avec nos fics Remus+une jeune fille, on va faire un carton ! lol ;-) Bisous ! Merci ! D

**Anabeille** : Ah, je sais, c'est court, mais ça demande énormément de boulot de faire une longue fic, et il faut vraiment que je sois une fana dingue du couple pour me lancer dans une pareille entreprise ! Donc c'est pour ça que je fais des petites histoires toutes mignones ;-) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, en tout cas ! Bzous ! (ps : très joli, pseudo, Anabeille… )

**Lyane** : Vala la suite (et fin…) Ah, le gros défaut de Remus : jouer les martyr. Fallait bien que quelqu'un le décoince, hein ;-) Bisous, merci pour ta si gentille review, j'espère vraiment que la suite t'a plu !

**Leine-Amyra** : J'ai longtemps hésité entre « mini-fic » et « one-shot en trois parties » mais comme c'était vraiment très court, j'ai choisi la deuxième ;-) Je t'ai fait changer d'avis ? Oh ! Génial //_sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_/ C'est vrai que c'est un couple assez difficile à avaler, je l'avoue… Contente que ça te plaise à ce point, alors ! Bizzz

**Hayra** : C'était la troisème et dernière partie, comme tu as sûrement déjà du le remarquer… J'espère que ça t'a plu, merci pour ta review ! D

**Smoke** : lol ! Merci ;-) ;-) ;-)

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Hey ! Salut toi ! ;-) J'ai bien aimé Ginny dans le tome 6, sauf qu'elle était un tout petit peu trop parfaite à mon goût. Mais bon, c'est quand même un perso très cool ;-) Ah, oui, Remus et **_tûûût_** ! Ils étaient ADORABLES ! Et lui, tellement… Remus-ish ! Ah, ze l'aime //_fond littéralement sur sa chaise_/ Oh, mais ne 'inquiète donc pas… Bientôt un MumusMione ! D Merci pour ta review, la miss //_grand sourire_/ Bisous !

**Bellemione**** Lupin** : Merci ! ;-) Vala la suite, Bellemione ;-) Z'espère que ça t'a plu )


End file.
